Jar of Hearts
by greensword101
Summary: This is the story of how Harleen Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn, broke free from the Joker and opened her eyes to the evil he has committed. Written around the song, "Jar of Hearts," and details her leaving the dark side and regaining her identity. Rated M for a disturbing scene and domestic violence.


**I've decided to write a story that revolves around Harley's fall from grace as the Joker's sidekick and her transformation into a free woman. I heard "Jar of Hearts" on the radio and thought it was perfect to describe how Harley will possibly feel when she leaves her Puddin' for good. It sounds depressing, but it screams woman-empowerment; and there truly isn't enough of that in comics, TV shows, books, etc. in a more realistic form.**

**Disclaimer: All Rights to "Jar of Hearts" Belong to Christina Perri, Drew Lawrence, and Barrett Yeretsian as co-songwriters. All Rights To Harley Quinn Belong To Paul Dini and Bruce Timm. All Rights To Batman Belong To Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and DC Comics.**

She looked down at the figure kneeling before her, with his eyes pleading for her compliance whenever she objected initially. It was either that or her face would sting for hours on end from the blow she'd receive. There were always apologies afterwards, words that always ended with "I love you, dear." And she'd look at his face with inexplicable love and affection. Now all she can feel is an icy cold growing in her stomach, almost as if her heart was being squeezed until it was numb and unable to feel.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_XXXXXXX_

After so many months of healing, of actually saving _lives _from _him_, she feels almost human again. A new identity has been gained, her painful past finally fading away like the morning mist; no, like the smoky remains of a destructive fire. Now this monster wanted her with him together again, while she points her gun at his forehead, tempted to pull the trigger and blow this clown's brain out.

_I've learned to live half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_XXXXXXX_

The breaking point came when she witnessed him terrorizing a family of five. She refused to say anything to stop him, only watched in silent horror. After his rampage was finished, he grabbed her by the hair and started hitting her too because he felt like it, saying it was her fault that he did this. And she did nothing. But when he left, she wept over the mounds of flesh all around her, cradling the smallest one close to her chest while repeating words of regret and sorrow. That was when her enemy found her, knelt beside her and gave _comfort_! He placed a cautious hand on her shoulder while the rest of his students filed in. They watched as the blue one; the one she knew since he was a child and managed to make his mentor ease up, drew her into his arms and wept with her.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_XXXXXXX_

Threatening calls were made, but she rejected them all without even hearing the messages. Emails found their way into her inbox, but where quickly deleted upon entry. Her former enemy-now friend-made her promise never to kill even that monster. She was still allowed to fight him, but only just. So many images flashed in her head when _he_ was mentioned. Being pushed off a building, being brought back to that hellhole when he ratted on her, and worst of all falling for him in the first place. His butler proved to be a better joke-teller than the clown. And the less she thought about him, the happier she was.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_XXXXXXX_

Now voice messages had him pleading for her to return to him. By the sounds of it, he might have been crying. But she knew better than to fall for his tricks. Soon enough, it was back to the death threats, the insults. Calling her a whore, a back-stabbing bitch, and other names she dare not think of.

_And I've learned to live half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_XXXXXXX_

The police began to trust her. She took down most of her former friends and spared only two from arrest. The cat-burglar turned out to be another of the dark figure's allies. Her plant-obsessed friend praised her for leaving the madman. Soon, she had come face to face with the clown by herself. His day of judgement was soon to come. It started with him pleading for forgiveness and she bought it for a few moments. That was enough for him to start attacking. Each blow he threw came with more insults and accusations. That all stopped when she blocked the crowbar and started bashing him with it. "I hate you!" was all she could say now, but no tears came from her eyes...

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_XXXXXXX_

By the time the dark figure came into the scene, she had pinned the monster down and covered him with many bruises, just about to end his horrible life. So many horrible memories flashed before her eyes; the day they meet at the asylum where she still had a life as a doctor. The lies he feed to her about abuse and simply wanting humor. The time their lips connected and vows were made to find peace once the dark figure was out of the picture for good, with his head on a wall. Now she saw through all of the bullshit and regretted being so gullible back then.

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remeber how to put back the put back the light in my eyes_

_I wished I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_XXXXXXX_

She had looked to her friend in the shadows, silently asking what to do. He looked at the gun in her hand, then at her, and shook his head. She complied to the advice and let the weapon slip out of her grasp. The clown grinned in maniacal glee before she slapped him so hard that a tooth came out.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_XXXXXXX_

As the police carried off the clown, he gave a last pleading look towards her before she glared ferociously at him, replacing his look of plea with a look of shock and surprise. She silently left the scene, understanding without being told that all of her debts had been paid. Her plant-obsessed friend met up with her on a boat, with plans to leave the city for good.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_XXXXXXX_

As the boat sped off, she saw that the dark figure's companions had come to see her off. Cheers and wishes of luck came to her and touched her heart greatly.

_Who do you think you are?_

A small kernel of hope that the clown would change was quickly squashed when the truth returned as a reminder that he couldn't be trusted.

_Who do you think you are?_

Plans to work under a new name started to form in her head. She didn't want anything to do with humor or violence anymore.

_Who do you think you are?_

Now, she just wanted peace.

**Thank You all for reading. I ask that you review this story with your honest opinions about it, so I may possibly fix any mistakes pointed out. On a side-note, please be more respectful towards women and beware domestic violence. If you see it happening in any way or form, get the person being harmed out of there and help them get out of the relationship for good. Be a friend, be a good Samaritan, be a Goddamn Batman.**


End file.
